ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Electricity
Overview Vincent has been practicing his powers... maybe too much. Plot It starts of with some bad guy named Electro. Really original. "You'll never catch me, coppers!" Electro bragged. "Really?" Jake asked. "So, what's the deal with this guy?" Jared asked. "Just some man with electric powers. Not a big deal." Vincent explained. "Dude, he's just like you..." Micah commented. "No. I fight for good and-- and--" Vincent explained. "Yeah, yeah. C'mon, team!" Samantha interrupted. "Erm, Vinnny, I think you should stay here..." Jared suggested. "Why?" "Well, remember at Science class that electricity plus electricity equals no no." "Well, yeah, but I can prevent that." "No, no. I think you should stay here..." "Fine..." Johnny wrapped himself into Electro. Don't worry, Johnny is rubber. Micah built a sheild to prevent the civilians from getting electrocuted. Samantha was trying to put water all over Shocker, and Jake was trying to maneuver them. But one thing was bothering Vincent. "I could help. I mean, I know I can help!" Vincent whispered. Vincent went into the battle field. "Vincent?!?" they yelled. "Nooooo!" Vincent made some static electricity from his hands and prepared the fight. Electro broke loose out of Johnny's grasps and went face to face with Vincent. "You're like me..." Electro said. Vincent got angered and threw the lightning bolt at Electro's face. "Listen to me!" Electro told. "You are not just a man with powers. You are an--" Before finishing what Electro said, Vincent went all lightning bolt and zapper Electro... but you do know what happens next, right? BOOM! Theme Song! '' After about a day or two, Vincent got scolded. "You disobeyed the team, caused destruction through out the whole of Bellwood Street, and finally, let an bad guy go." Eric scolded. "Sorry." Vincent apologized. "Sorry isn't going to fix that. Now, we have to pay for the funds, and look for this so-called Electro." "Yeah. I know." Vincent then left the room, thinking of a way to make it up. In Vincent's room, sat Vincent. He was sitting there like a statue. Maybe he was thinking of something. ''How can he do that? Maybe if I find him and persuade him, he could teach me his skills Vincent thought. Vincent searched for him on his computer. Finding every location, everytime. "I've got it!" Vincent bragged. Vincent went to South Bellwood Street. Vincent searched and finally saw Electro. Just sleeping there. "Gotcha!" Vincent yelled out Vincent created an electric rope and tied Electro in it. After carrying Electro to someplace, Electro finally woke up. "Ugh..." Electro said. "What do you want?" "Tell me. How do you--" "Make cool electric powers?" "Yeah. Sure." "Untie me and--" "No. If you help me, I'll let you go, and get free." "What?" "Deal?" "... Deal..." The took shook hands. Vincent let him go and the two began practicing. "Okay. First thing you have to know is this..." Electro pulled out his arms and --BOOM!-- suddenly a giant Electric-made animal came out. "Meet my animal form." Electro bragged. "Woah.." Vincent said. "Technically, it isn't a 'form.' A form is something you turn into. You, basically, are still here, meaning this could be your pet or your--" "Okay, lets start training..." Electro interrupted. The two went on training. Vincent learned from Electro tons of stuff... but the more he learned, the more Vincent got corrupted. He had been stealing, being late, and lots of bad attitude stuff. After months of training --okay, weeks-- Vincent had went all bad-boy. "Dude, what are we goig to do now?" Vincent asked. "Nothing. You have learned all the basic--" "I wanna learn all of this. Emphasis on ALL. The hardest." "I don't think you should--" "Why? Is it hard? I can take on anything!" "Listen. Once you unlock your real form, there's no turning back. You get greedy, you go psycho, you won't be able to turn back, --" "TEACH ME! NOW!" Vincent lifted the table and broke it. Electro then left with his final words to Vincent, "I need to go somewhere..." At some weird laboratory, there was Electro and a doctor. "Well, doc?" Electro asked. "Like what I said before. We cannot fix your problem. You're not a mutant, your an--" "Alien. I know. But is there anyway to... take the alien away from me?" "It came from your ancestors. Your heritage. We can't take that away. You were born with it. Your an--" Suddenly, Vincent came out of nowhere and said "Electronian." "Vincent?" Electro was shocked. "You told me never to be a softy. Look who disobeyed..." "Listen. The power. It's controling you. Don't--" Outside of the lab was Bellwood Square. A city. Jake and Co. were there, shopping. "So, guys, I think we were a lil' harsh on Vin a week ago..." Jake thought. "Yeah. But he'll be back. His block will end in--" BOOM! Out of nowhere, Electro was thrown out of the building into the ground. The team quickly switched on their watches and put on their suits. "Stop right there-- Vincent?!?" COMMERCIAL BREAK "Haha! You can't sop me, Jake! No one can!" Vincent bragged. Jake transformed into ToughGuy. "Your not well, Vin! I have to smack some sense into you! The power is corrup--" "No it isn't!" Vincent yelled. Vincent then removed his skin. (Ew...) His skin changed. It turned bright yellow. Electricity coming out. He had horns around his head. His eyes turned yellow. He became a living electricity. Vincent then transformed his hands into electrical strings. He whiplashed ToghGuy at the back. "Ah!" ToughGuy yelled. "Stop, Vincent!" Sam warned. "Oooh! So scary! Your Osmosian powers always beat me!" Vincent said, sarcastically. Samantha absorbed the ground, took a piece of it (a big one at that), and threw it to Vincent. Suprisingly, Vincent, the nerd, broke the rock. Vincent got his revenge and electrocute Sam. She fell unconsious. Micah tried to get back at Vincent, but failed to. She too became unconsious. It was Johnny's turn. He wrapped himself around Vincent. He didn't get electrocuted. But there is more than electricity to Vincent. Vincent grabbed a rock and threw it to Johnny's head. The old normal way. Jake was the only guy left. (By the way, Jake turned back to human a while ao.) "Hehehe..." Vincent laughed. Jake stood up and bravely said, "I know you are not going to hurt me, Vincent..." "What?" Vincent questioned. Jake ran as fast as he can, jumped to Vincent, and got electrocuted, but somehow managed to stay awake. "Jake?!? What are you doing? If you touch me, you'll die!" Vincent said. "GAAAAH!! No... must... save.... Vincent! Primatrix!" Jake said. "Code 189! Revert to normal form! Disinfect!" The Primatrix then glowed and Jake managed to put the Primatrix symbol on Vincent's chest, while being electrocuted. Jake could hardly breath! He was saving and eing electrocuted. He tried to stay awake, but it was hard. Then... BOOM! An eplosion so massive occured. Vincent went back to normal, but Jake was just lying there, possibly not breathing. Vincent gasped and said, "Jake! No! I've killed the dang idiot!" Vincent went to Jake and tried to heal him. He used his electric abilities to try and make his heart beat. But to know avail. Dead. Vincent and the others mourned. "Jake! No!" Vincent said. "It's-- It's okay..." the dying Jake said. "No-- It's not! It's--" "No! I meant I am just a clone. The real Jake is over there hiding!" the dying Jake said. Then, well, the Jake clone died. "Hey, guys! What's going on?" the real Jake asked. "Jake?" Sam asked. Sam then slapped Jake in the shoulders. "We were worried!" Jared said. "I mean... they were worried..." "Well, I turned into SoundEffects, cloned myself, turned into human form SoundEffects..." Jake explained. "You can do that?" Johnny said. "Well, I know now..." Jake told. "I'm sorry." Vincent apologized. "Don't worry. Plus, did you ever think I would kill myself? FAT CHANCE!" Jake said. "Well... what about Electro?" Micah asked. "Gone. Possibly running away..." Vincent said. "Boy, Eric'll scold you so BAD!" Jake said. After the battle, Electro is shown in The Unknown's lair. "Who are you?" The Hunter asked. "Electro..." Electro said. "Well, welcome to the... Shadows, Electro..." It ends with Electro and Hunter laughing. End Characters *Jake Grayson *Vincent Mac *Samantha Nora *Eric Salov *Jared Nik *Johnny Niller *Micah Gil 'Vilains' *Electro Aliens Used *ToughGuy *Sound Effects (Off-Screen) Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123